The Rubber Chicken
by Trickster91
Summary: Jen is bored. She doesn't know what to do. Flash and Kara give her an idea. Vigilante is not going to be happy.Who is going to suffer more? Jen and Viglante fic.


**The Rubber Chicken**

**By: Trickster91**

**Hello I'm back again! Ok if you have read: The not so totally Round Table, then you should kind of know Sr. Pollo Asado. But don't worry if you haven't, I'll explain. This time Vigilante is back again, along with (of course) Jen! Yeah Vigilante!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own JLU but I sure wish I did! All I own is Jen, the story plot, and Sr. Pollo Asado.**

Jen was running down hallway in the Justice League Watchtower holding a yellowish object in her hand. Jen is 14 years old with a love for superheroes and especially horses'! What she held in her hand was none other than Sr. Pollo Asado, her rubber chicken. She slowed to a walk and was thinking what to do with her chicken when she suddenly bumped into somebody.

" Oh! I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention!" Jen looked up and realize she bumped into Flash.

"Hey don't worry about it." Flash said with a smile. He then glanced down at her hand. "Oh sweet! Is that a rubber chicken?" Jen nodded and handed Sr. Pollo Asado to Flash who was already starting to crack up.

" I call him Sr. Pollo Asado."

Flash started pulling on Sr. P's head. (It's short for Sr. Pollo Asado). " He is kinda small for a rubber chicken, don't you think?"

Jen smiled. " True, but watch this!" Jen took Sr. P and started squeezing a little of his skin until a white bulged popped out. Flash then started laughing out in hysterics. " I call this the growing boil." She then touched the boil and it went back in the chicken.

Flash took Sr. P back and started making a big boil when Kara came by.

" Hey guys what are you……..Ewwwww. What is this?" Kara got gross out when Flash held the rubber chicken with a boil on his butt to her.

"This is Sr. Pollo Asado." Jen stated. Kara grabbed Sr. P out of Flash's hand.

"Hey!" Flashed whined.

" He's squishy. I guess he is kind of cute, in a weird naked way." Kara handed the chicken back to Jen. "So what are you doing?"

"Me? Well I'm just waiting for Vigilante to return from his mission. But in the meantime I'm bored, so I'm planning on doing something with Sr. Pollo Asado."

" You mean like a prank?" Flash started perking up.

" Yah, I guess you can say that? But the only problem is that I don't know what to do." Jen then saw Flash and Kara quickly looked at each other and gave an evil smile. "What are you two thinking?"

" We have an idea." Kara and Flash whispered their idea to Jen. With that idea Jen just smiled.

" It's show time."

000000000000000000000000

Vigilante stepped off the transporter feeling really sore. The fight that he was in along with other heroes was tiring. Who knew robots were capable of destroying farms. Who knew there were robots in the rural area? By the time they returned it was already late. Shining Knight was injured a bit, along with Fire, Ice, Stargirl, Red Tornado, and a few others. The injuries weren't serious but it was enough to make a person beat tired.

Vig walked down the hallway and into his room. He turned on the lights and when he turned around he froze. Tied to his ceiling fan was a string and connected to that string was none other than Sr. Pollo Asado. Jens rubber chicken. Man, he hated that thing. When Jen first showed him Sr. Pollo Asado he was surprise that the 14-year-old girl would have such a thing. Greg remembered the first prank Jen did on him. He found Sr. P in his hat when he tired to put it on. Then the next time Greg was opening the bathroom cabinet when the rubber chicken fell out into the sink! The worst time was during movie night when that blasted rubber chicken got stuck in the wires that plugged the T.V. in! Fortunately it didn't damage the T.V. but it was a living nightmare to get Sr. P out of the wires. Now that Greg was thinking of it, he should of electrocute the dang thing when he had the chance! But no, Jen loved it. And now with the fans help the naked chicken was going around in circles in his room! He had enough.

" Sorry to do this to you Lil' filly, but it's time to teach you a little lesson when messing with a cranky cowboy." With that said Greg took Sr. Pollo Asado and quickly creep in Jen's room next door.

00000000000000000000000000

Jen woke up the next morning feeling fresh. She stretched her arms and yawned. " Ahh! Noooo!" Jen cried out when she saw Sr. Pollo Asado on her nightstand with his head and neck completely separated from his body. Right next to his decapitated body was a note. It said:

_I think you had enough fun with Senior Pollo Asado._

_Greg_

_A.K.A Vigilante (a very cranky cowboy) _

Jen just looked at the note open mouth. How was she supposed to know Vig was feeling cranky? Well, then again, I don't think having Sr. Pollo Asado in the T.V. wires helped much. Jen jumped out of the bed.

" Oh no he didn't."

**I hoped you like the story. I thought it would be cute to and the sassy " Oh no he didn't." Don't worry there will be a sequel to this story. So for all you Senior Pollo Asado fans out there, don't worry for he will be back. Muhahahahaha! I hope you also like the little Flash, Kara, Jen scene. You can always count on those two for a good prank, especially Flash! Poor Vig. He thinks he is free. Not just yet cowboy. Enjoy.**


End file.
